greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Magdalena Waworuntu
Magdalena Waworuntu is Deborah Tabitha's volatile and ultra-busy professor friend and hereditary Javanese witch. Life Early life Magdalena "Lena" Karolina Waworuntu (née Gandasoebrata) was born on December 8th, 1976, to a Catholic Javanese aristocrat family in Jakarta, Indonesia. Her parents, Fransiscus Xavierius Aria Gandasoebrata and Maria Andjani Mertadiredja, are Jakarta old money, living in Menteng with her father being part of the state-owned enterprise (BUMN) direction and her mother a prominent socialite. She eventually went to St. Ursula, where she became friends with Deborah Tabitha, Ningsih Anggraeni, Kugar Sinaga, Ariana Sartika and Pauline Patrouw. Education Academically, Magdalena was a child prodigy who did not care much about the common and traditional idea of fun. Until she met the girls, her idea of fun was tracing down her family's genealogy, going on cultural trips, and practiced reading Javanese scripture. She graduated from the University of Indonesia, majoring in Javanese Literature, at the age of 19. Philology was not her strong suit, so she decided to concentrate on the fields of Javanese historiography instead. After completing her bachelor's studies, Magdalena immediately continued studying Southeast Asian Culture in the Universitet Leiden's Graduate School of Humanities. In 2011, at 35 years old, Magda earned a Ph.D. from Universitas Indonesia, stil with the concentration of Javanese history and culture. While completing her higher studies, she joined the KITLV research team. It was never a doubt that she will devote her life as a Javanese academician. Young adulthood During the years of her masters' studies (circa 1996), she met her future husband. Johannes Adrian Waworuntu, a hedge fund manager and wine collector who is 10 years her senior. J.A. is of German and Manado descent, and was currently shuffling back and forth between London and Amsterdam for business. On their first proper date, J.A. brought her to watch operas at the Wienerstaatsoper in Austria. Both being an emotionally complex Sagittariuses, they clicked off right away. They married quite early in 1996, back home in Indonesia and settled in Pondok Indah. In December 1998, they had a twin, Lukas Adityaputra and Natalia Indiraputri Waworuntu, making them a small, all-Sagittarius family. Magdalena made her friend Ariana, the twin's godmother. As much as she tried not to be, it was inevitable for Lena to be mostly absent in Alia's childhood. Despite that, Magda introduced Alia to the joys of musical theater performances since Alia was three, and their frequent show-going created a strong bond. Later, Mamma Mia became their favorite musical production and movie. Later life Magdalena continues to live in Pondok Indah with J.A. and their two German Shepherds (Hugo and Osbourne) whom she sees more than she does her own daughter. She is a resident professor at her almamater, Department of Javanese Studies, Faculty of Humanities at the University of Indonesia. She is also a visiting professor in several other Southeast Asian Studies Department, including the University of Washington, and the National University of Singapore. Her daughter Alia, a prodigy as well, had graduated from the same almamater and is currently living in a comfortable penthouse in Mumbai, India. She is waiting to enroll in Sanskrit Studies for her Masters Degree. Living in Indonesia doesn't interest her and she has a YouTube channel for her organic home-farming and cooking. Alia frequently travels with her international school friends from high school, and always sends a postcard to wherever Magda and J.A. is during the time being. Magda is looking forward for Alia to be coming home for the screening of Mamma Mia, the sequel. Personality Her lifestyle is quite predictable as she is up by 5, starts at 7, and is in bed by 12. Magda lives her life by a strict schedule. She has an extensive collection of Javanese heirlooms, mostly keris, and performs cleansing rituals regularly. Her and J.A. still travel the globe as they did to pass time, Recently, they picked up diving as a new hobby. On her weekend leisure time, she still gets together with the girls. Magdalena's family came from a long line of Javanese priyayi. Both her paternal and maternal grandparents were prominent figures in Banyumas, Central Java — having served as the regent. Her parents moved to Jakarta long before they had Magda, but they all still visit Banyumas to conduct nyadran/pilgrimage, every Eid and Christmas. During their visit, they would stay at their holiday home in the hills of Mount Slamet. Down at the city center, her family inherits a Dalem Kepangeranan and a pendhapa that is well-preserved for historical and cultural significance. She also inherited the title Raden Ajeng which she keeps, but not actively uses, as it is quite a fuss for the paperworks. Although she was raised in Catholic values, she was taught Javanese spiritualism early on, and then dabbled in Javanese witchcraft — as taught by her mother and grandmother, Maria and Helena. Magdalena proved to be an eloquent and powerful practitioner of the discipline, though she does not perform it openly. She later renounces her Catholic identity and denies to identify herself to any certain religion. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters